helloprojectfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Oh my wish! / Sukatto My Heart / Imasugu Tobikomu Yuuki
Oh my wish! / Sukatto My Heart / Imasugu Tobikomu Yuuki (Oh my wish!／スカッとMy Heart／今すぐ飛び込む勇 |Last = Seishun Kozou ga Naiteiru / Yuugure wa Ameagari / Ima Koko Kara 58th Single (2015)|Next = Tsumetai Kaze to Kataomoi / ENDLESS SKY / One and Only 60th Single (2015)|Cover2 = Regular & Limited= |-| Event Vs= }}気; Oh my wish! / Refresh My Heart / The Courage to Jump In Right Now) ist Morning Musume '15's 59th single.Die Single kam am 19.August in 6 Editionen raus: 3 reguläre und 3 Limitierte. Die 1sten Regulären Edition's hatten 14 unterschiedliche Sammelkarten(42 insgesamt).Die Limitierten Editionen hatten eine Event Lottery Seriennummer Karte drinne. Liederliste CD Reguläre Edition A und Limitierte Edition A # Oh my wish! # Sukatto My Heart # Imasugu Tobikomu Yuuki # Oh my wish! (Instrumental) # Sukatto My Heart (Instrumental) # Imasugu Tobikomu Yuuki (Instrumental) Reguläre Edition B und Limitierte Edition B # Sukatto My Heart # Imasugu Tobikomu Yuuki # Oh my wish! # Sukatto My Heart (Instrumental) # Imasugu Tobikomu Yuuki (Instrumental) # Oh my wish! (Instrumental) Reguläre Edition C und Limitierte Edition C # Imasugu Tobikomu Yuuki # Oh my wish! # Sukatto My Heart # Imasugu Tobikomu Yuuki (Instrumental) # Oh my wish! (Instrumental) # Sukatto My Heart (Instrumental) Limitierte Edition A DVD * Oh my wish! (Musik Video) Limitierte Edition B DVD * Sukatto My Heart (Musik Video) Limitierte Edition C DVD * Imasugu Tobikomu Yuuki (Musik Video) Event V "Oh my wish!" # Oh my wish! (Fukumura Mizuki Solo Ver.) # Oh my wish! (Ikuta Erina Solo Ver.) # Oh my wish! (Sayashi Riho Solo Ver.) # Oh my wish! (Suzuki Kanon Solo Ver.) # Oh my wish! (Iikubo Haruna Solo Ver.) # Oh my wish! (Ishida Ayumi Solo Ver.) # Oh my wish! (Sato Masaki Solo Ver.) # Oh my wish! (Kudo Haruka Solo Ver.) # Oh my wish! (Oda Sakura Solo Ver.) # Oh my wish! (Ogata Haruna Solo Ver.) # Oh my wish! (Nonaka Miki Solo Ver.) # Oh my wish! (Makino Maria Solo Ver.) # Oh my wish! (Haga Akane Solo Ver.) Event V "Sukatto My Heart" # Sukatto My Heart (Fukumura Mizuki Solo Ver.) # Sukatto My Heart (Ikuta Erina Solo Ver.) # Sukatto My Heart (Sayashi Riho Solo Ver.) # Sukatto My Heart (Suzuki Kanon Solo Ver.) # Sukatto My Heart (Iikubo Haruna Solo Ver.) # Sukatto My Heart (Ishida Ayumi Solo Ver.) # Sukatto My Heart (Sato Masaki Solo Ver.) # Sukatto My Heart (Kudo Haruka Solo Ver.) # Sukatto My Heart (Oda Sakura Solo Ver.) # Sukatto My Heart (Ogata Haruna Solo Ver.) # Sukatto My Heart (Nonaka Miki Solo Ver.) # Sukatto My Heart (Makino Maria Solo Ver.) # Sukatto My Heart (Haga Akane Solo Ver.) Event V "Imasugu Tobikomu Yuuki" # Imasugu Tobikomu Yuuki (Fukumura Mizuki Solo Ver.) # Imasugu Tobikomu Yuuki (Ikuta Erina Solo Ver.) # Imasugu Tobikomu Yuuki (Sayashi Riho Solo Ver.) # Imasugu Tobikomu Yuuki (Suzuki Kanon Solo Ver.) # Imasugu Tobikomu Yuuki (Iikubo Haruna Solo Ver.) # Imasugu Tobikomu Yuuki (Ishida Ayumi Solo Ver.) # Imasugu Tobikomu Yuuki (Sato Masaki Solo Ver.) # Imasugu Tobikomu Yuuki (Kudo Haruka Solo Ver.) # Imasugu Tobikomu Yuuki (Oda Sakura Solo Ver.) # Imasugu Tobikomu Yuuki (Ogata Haruna Solo Ver.) # Imasugu Tobikomu Yuuki (Nonaka Miki Solo Ver.) # Imasugu Tobikomu Yuuki (Makino Maria Solo Ver.) # Imasugu Tobikomu Yuuki (Haga Akane Solo Ver.) Mirwirkende Mitglieder * 9.Generation: Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Sayashi Riho, Suzuki Kanon * 10.Generation: Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki, Kudo Haruka * 11.Generation: Oda Sakura * 12.Generation: Ogata Haruna, Nonaka Miki, Makino Maria, Haga Akane Single Information Oh my Wish! * Liedertext und Komponist: Tsunku * Bearbeitung und Keyboard: Okubo Kaoru * Chor: Sayashi Riho * Tanz Choreographie: Yamashiro Yoko Sukatto My Heart * Liedertext und Komponist: Tsunku * Bearbeitung und Gitarre: Suzuki Shunsuke * Chor: Sayashi Riho, Sato Masaki, Alisa * Tanz Choreographie: Yamashiro Yoko * Musik Video: Watanabe Nao Imasugu Tobikomu Yuuki * Liedertext: Kodama Ameko, Miura Yoshiko * Komponist: Taisei * Bearbeitung und Gitarre: Hamada Pierre Yusuke * Violine: Muroya Kouichiro * Chor: Alisa * Tanz Choreographie: Yamashiro Yoko TV Auftritte * 21.08.2015 The Girls Live (Sukatto My Heart) * 22.08.2015 GiRLPOP! Wonderland (Sukatto My Heart) * 23.08.2015 Music Japan (Oh my wish!) * 28.08.2015 Music Station (Oh my wish!) * 04.09.2015 The Girls Live (Imasugu Tobikomu Yuuki) * 18.09.2015 The Girls Live (Oh my wish!) * 19.09.2015 Atashi no Ongaku (Sukatto My Heart) Konzert Auftritte Oh my wish! * Hello! Project 2015 SUMMER ~DISCOVERY~ * Morning Musume '15 Concert Tour Aki ~PRISM~ * Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2015 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ (part of a medley) * Morning Musume '16 Live Concert in Houston * Morning Musume '16 Concert Tour Haru ~EMOTION IN MOTION~ Suzuki Kanon Sotsugyou Special * Hello! Project 2017 WINTER ~Crystal Clear~ * Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2017 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ - Kawano Minori * Morning Musume Tanjou 20 Shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2017 Aki ~We are MORNING MUSUME~ * Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project Hina Fes 2018 - Kobushi Factory, Tsubaki Factory Sukatto My Heart * Hello! Project 2015 SUMMER ~DISCOVERY~ * Morning Musume '15 Concert Tour Aki ~PRISM~ * Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2015 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ (part of a medley) * Morning Musume '16 Concert Tour Haru ~EMOTION IN MOTION~ (part of a medley) * Morning Musume '16 Live Concert in Houston * Naruchika Morning Musume '16 * Hello! Project 2017 WINTER ~Kaleidoscope~ (part of a medley) * Morning Musume Tanjou 20 Shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2017 Aki ~We are MORNING MUSUME~ Imasugu Tobikomu Yuuki * Hello! Project 2015 SUMMER ~CHALLENGER~ * Morning Musume '15 Concert Tour Aki ~PRISM~ * Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2015 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ (part of a medley) * Morning Musume '16 Concert Tour Aki ~MY VISION~ * Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2017 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ - Doi Rena Legende * In "Oh my wish!," wurden die Mitglieder in 2 Teams aufgeteilt:Tanz Team(Fukumura, Ikuta, Sayashi, Ishida) und Sänger.Nach Sayashi und Suzuki's austritt und das vorsingen der 13ten und 14ten Generationen, Morito Chisaki und Kaga Kaede sind ins Tanz Team gekommen und Fukumura kam ins Sänger Team und übernahm Suzuki Kanon's solo lines. * Das Musik Video und die CD fur "Oh my Wish!" wurde gefilmt im , während "Sukatto My Heart" wurde gefilmt bei , sind Locations in Tokyo, Japan. * In der Close-Up Ver. von "Imasugu Tobikomu Yuuki" ist auf der CD von Petit Best 16. * Seit Februar 2016 sind die offiziellen Musikvideos 3 von 46 Musikvideos für eine Single, die mehr als 1.000.000 Aufrufe auf Morning Musumes offiziellem YouTube-Kanal erreicht haben. Ab Dezember 2017, "Oh my Wish!" und "Imasugu Tobikomu Yuuki" hat über 2.200.000 Aufrufe und "Sukatto My Heart" hat insgesamt über 3.000.000 Aufrufe. * Nach Kudo Haruka's austritt übernimmt Haga Akane ihre Solo Lines.